


Weak

by egolagoon



Series: Horizon Drabbles [1]
Category: Log Horizon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egolagoon/pseuds/egolagoon
Summary: Shiroe is assessing him suspiciously now, slowly leaning back into the small mountain of bedsheets he's managed to balance precariously on his desk chair as though he's trying to assimilate himself into their fluffy mass. It seems to be working. His headset is sliding off. Naotsugu is weak.





	

"I have a shitty cold," Shiroe (sulks) informs him, and Naotsugu's account chirps a notification message as the enchanter connects serverside - in Susukino. Probably grinding out some of the new level seventy subclass recipes. Fun.

"Poor baby," he coos, mockingly.

And then Shiroe interrupts his own witty rebuttal with the cutest fucking sneeze ever.

Naotsugu is done. He's quitting Elder Tale, he's cancelling his subscription tomorrow. Ten years of unwavering devotion to this piece of shit game are nothing now that he knows he'll never find true fulfilment ever again. 

"Don't." 

The indignation.

Sorry pops, it's too late for your little boy. He's one of them now. After all these years, the homosexuals have finally won. They've coerced Naotsugu into joining their dark alliance with the most insidious of magics - friendship.

Those bastards.

Shiroe is assessing him suspiciously now, slowly leaning back into the small mountain of bedsheets he's managed to balance precariously on his desk chair as though he's trying to assimilate himself into their fluffy mass. It seems to be working. His headset is sliding off.

Naotsugu wants to smack himself. This isn't the time. Except that this is exactly the time because it's three am and they've both been raiding for a month straight and even though Shiro has school and he has work and their entire dumb relationship is predicated on the existence of one dumb video game he still wants more.

Can we be bros forever but also like kiss and stuff also you're really cute, his brain wants to say.

"Got to sleep, you little shit," his mouth interrupts.

Nice save, mouth.

Shiroe rolls his eyes.

He does though, in the end. Naotsugu feels accomplished. Fuck. 

Fuck it, fuck him. Fuck everything.

He's so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hah, I dance upon thine grave, shirobowl- *slips*


End file.
